Conventional rotary cutter implements that are designed for attachment to a power machine typically include a support structure and a mower supported by the support structure that moves over the ground to cut vegetation underneath the mower. These rotary cutter implements may achieve a relatively even height of cut if the ground is flat. However, often times rotary cutter implements are used on slanted or uneven terrain, such as hills, ditches, and the like. In such circumstances, the support structure may inhibit the mower from conforming to the terrain. As such, the mower may produce an uneven height of cut or may not be able to cut certain areas altogether.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.